1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a light source module and a method of manufacturing the light source module. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a light source module with improved light emitting efficiency and a method of manufacturing the light source module.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Due to thin thickness, light weight, and low power consumption, liquid crystal display apparatuses have been used for monitors, laptop computers, cellular phones, televisions, and so on. A liquid crystal display apparatus includes a liquid crystal display panel that displays images by adjusting light transmittance of liquid crystal molecules, and a backlight assembly disposed under the liquid crystal display panel to provide light to the liquid crystal display panel.
The backlight assembly includes a plurality of light sources that generate light. For example, the light sources may include cold cathode fluorescent lamps (“CCFLs”), external electrode fluorescent lamps (“EEFLs”), flat fluorescent lamps (“FFLs”), and light emitting diodes (“LEDs”), etc.
LEDs consume low power and are eco-friendly. For example, an LED module may include a red LED chip, a green LED chip, and a blue LED chip. The LED module mixes light provided from the plurality of LED chips to output white light.
The LED module may include the green LED chip, the blue LED chip, and a red phosphor. The LED module uses light provided from the plurality of LED chips and the red phosphor to output white light.
The red phosphor may absorb blue light to output red light. However, the red phosphor may absorb a relatively high amount of green light as well as the blue light so that light emitting efficiency of the light source module may be decreased.